Family
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Sequel To Forbidden Love. Barriss and Ahsoka simply want to start a family and raise kids in peace. But when a new force threatens the entire galaxy and they are reinstated and summoned to Coruscant, they are dragged into the new conflict.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is. The first chapter of the sequel to Forbidden Love. This will be the only chapter released for a while, likely, but enjoy!**

POV: Third Person

After Ahsoka and Barriss were reunited, they moved back to Coruscant, living in an apartment in the lower sections of the city and not attracting Jedi attention to themselves. They had their wedding, with only a few guests, specifically, Anakin, Padme, Asari, Obi-Wan, and Sharli, present. They became mercenaries, but they were picky about who the jobs they accepted, because they still worked for good.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I kissed Barriss briefly.

"Barriss. I love you so much."

She kissed me back.  
"Do you want kids, Barriss?"

"Yes, Ahsoka."

"So do I. How do you want to go about getting kids? Do you want to adopt, or have one of us carry them?"

"I'll carry them."  
"So we should set up an appointment at a clinic."

"Yes, we should."

"Alright. Do you want to go now? Or we can wait?"  
"Now's fine."

We headed out to a clinic. When we got there, we walked inside.  
"How may I help you?"  
"We'd like to have a child."

"Alright. Follow me. You can talk to the doctor about options."

We followed the nurse into the back room.  
"The doctor will be right with you."

A couple of minutes later, the doctor came in. He was a young human man.

"I'm Doctor Jameson. I run this clinic."  
"Ahsoka Tano, and this is my wife, Barriss Offee."

"Nice to meet you. I understand you wish to start a family?"

"Yes."

"Have you researched your options?"  
"Not really."

"Well, there's donor insemination, which is where a man donates his sperm to impregnate a woman. There's also In Vitro Fertilization, which is where one woman is given fertility drugs. After a period of time, we extract her eggs. We then process the eggs in a lab, and in a petri dish we inject sperm into the ones deemed mature. After that we inject the embryo into the uterus. There's also Intrauterine Insemination, which is when we inject sperm into the uterus by using a catheter put through the cervix. We do have a program called Micro IVF which costs 14000 credits and allows three tries of In Vitro Fertilization. For Donor Insemination, it costs 3000 credits per try, not including the sperm. The success rate for women under 35 using IVF is about 90 percent."

"Alright, I'd say we should go with the Micro IVF."

"I agree. Yeah, we'll do Micro IVF."

"Okay. Come out front and a nurse will help you make an appointment."

"Thank you, Doctor."

We headed out front.

"I'll help you over here."  
"We'd like to make an appointment."

"I understand the two of you are doing the Micro IVF?"

"Yes."

"Alright. When would be best for you?"

I looked at Barriss.  
"What about next week? Sometime?"

"Taungsday?"

"Sure. That'll be fine."

"We pay next week, then?"

"Yes. You pay at the first appointment."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I know I said it would be a while, but I decided I had enough material in mind for at least one more chapter without getting into the main plot.**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

Barriss vomited as I rubbed her back.

"I didn't really expect to feel this crappy while I'm pregnant."

"Do you want me to get you some water?"  
Barriss nodded, and I stood up. I went into the kitchen and poured her a glass of water. I returned, and handed it to her.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Barriss?"

Barriss shook her head.

"No."

I sat beside her.

"Like I said, I didn't expect to feel this crappy, but I suspect it will be worth it once our baby comes," Barriss said with a smile, "and anyway, I think I'm fine for now."

I helped my wife up. She rinsed her mouth out, and then kissed me gently.

"I love you, Ahsoka."  
"I love you too."

We walked into the front room of our Coruscant apartment just as the front door was smashed down. Blaster bolts filled the space where we had been standing. I whipped out my lightsabers, deflecting the blasterfire into the walls.

"We have to get out of here! You're in no shape to fight, and I can't hold them off by myself."  
I released a powerful wave of the Force that sent our attackers flying away from the door. I leapt into a speeder, helping Barriss in. We flew away just as our attackers got to their feet and opened fire, sending many blaster bolts flying our way.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV: Barriss Offee**

Ahsoka knocked on the apartment door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. You sure can. You're going to let us take shelter in your apartment," my wife told the man who answered the door.

"Why would I do that, young lady?"

"Because I happen to know you're a fugitive, and that the Republic is hunting you. If you don't help us, I will call in an anonymous tip that a wanted fugitive lives here."

"Fine. But you both had better watch your backs while you're here."  
He moved aside.  
"Are you sure about this?"

I rubbed my belly.

"No. But I trust my instincts. He won't be able to sneak up on us. Do you trust me, Barriss? You know I would never purposely do anything that could hurt you."

"Yes, I do. To both."

She kissed me gently on the mouth, sending a shiver down my spine, just as her kisses always had.

"I love you, Barriss."

"I love you too."

We walked inside. The apartment was bare, and small.  
"We can't stay here for long. We definitely will have to move when the baby comes, maybe before."

"Yeah. Where are we going to go when we leave here?"

"I need time to arrange it, but I can put something together on Dantooine, I think," I said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. My sister Barella lives on Dantooine. I think she can help us. We haven't spoken in a couple of years, but we parted on good terms, and I think she would help us."

"I see."


	4. Chapter 4

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

The _Twilight II_ dropped out of hyperspace, descending swiftly towards the surface of Dantooine. Barriss punched the communicator and spoke.  
"Barella, come in. Come in Barella. I need coordinates. Where do I land?"

A woman's voice came softly through the garbled transmission, and Barriss punched coordinates into the nav computer. When we descended, landing on the surface, I opened the ramp. We walked off, and were greeted by a Mirialan woman. She looked remarkably like Barriss, and I could consider her pretty.

"Hello, sister."

"Hello, Barriss. Who's this?"

"This is my wife, Ahsoka Tano."

"You must be Barella," I said, shaking her hand.  
"It's nice to meet you, Ahsoka. Barriss, you didn't tell me you were bringing someone."

"Barella, I'm sorry. But we're on the run from someone who wants to kill us, and I felt like it would be safe here. Will you shelter us?"

"Yes, I will help you. Come on inside. Barriss has told me a lot about you, Ahsoka. All of it good. Well, she did say you were very stubborn, which I suppose depends on your perspective, so it could be a good thing or a bad thing."

She wrapped her pale green arms around me, and kissed me gently on the cheek. She pulled away. I decided I liked her. She seemed a little strange, but she was kind, and then there was the fact that she was Barriss's sister. I just liked her in general.

"How did this come to be, Barriss? Not that I don't approve, I'm just curious. And why can't you two rely on the Jedi to help you? Is it because you are married?"

"Yes. You see, the Jedi Council learned of our relationship, and they expelled us. They banished Ahsoka to her home planet of Shili, and sent me to an unnamed planet in the Outer Rim. Anakin, who was Ahsoka's master and also a good friend of hers, and his new Padawan found me, and took me to Shili. We then moved to an apartment in the lower sections of Coruscant. We were chased out by an unknown force breaking in and shooting at us. We took refuge in the house of a fugitive, but then I called you and we came here."

"Well, you can stay here. This place is remote enough that I doubt your enemies will find us."

 **I'd like to give special thanks to my fellow author, MJ's Angel, for the use of her OC, Barella.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again, the OC Barella does not belong to me, but rather to my fellow author MJ's Angel, who wrote the story Barris's Secrets, which is the story Barella is from. She's merely letting me use her.**

 **POV: Barriss Offee**

"Now that Karlia has been born, we should probably be going, Barella. Wouldn't want her to bother you."

"No. Ahsoka, you two are welcome to stay here as long as you want. She won't bother me," Barella said, shaking her head.

Ahsoka held our infant daughter as I stood next to her.

"I'm sure she would. Babies can be quite loud," I said, chuckling.

"Look. If you're truly worried about it, you can sleep on your ship. But don't be worried about it. Besides, ever since I heard you were coming here for shelter I've been working on a guest house in back. Once that's finished you can stay here as long as you like, provided you help out."

"Thank you, Barella. What do you think we should do, Ahsoka?"

"I think we should stay here. I trust Barella, and frankly, I haven't seen anything to indicate that we aren't safe from our pursuers. The only reason I said anything about leaving is because I was worried Karlia would keep her awake, and I didn't want to be partially responsible for it. But if we sleep on the ship until this guest house she's building is finished, we won't have to worry about that. Let's stay here."

"Alright. You have your answer. We'll stay here. At least for now."

"May I?"

Barella nodded at Ahsoka in question.  
"Sure. You can hold her."

Ahsoka handed Karlia to my sister, who held her gently.

"She's beautiful, Ahsoka."

"Thank you, Barella."

"She has both of your good looks," Barella said with a smile.

Karlia had montrals and Lekku which were much shorter than those of an average Togruta baby, or at least from what I knew, they were. She had my blue eyes and her skin had a very slight green hue to it under the predominant orange coloring and white stripes of a Togruta. I heard the whine of an engine, and saw a familiar spacecraft land on the ground near us. The _Twilight_ 's ramp opened and Anakin walked off.  
"Hello, Ahsoka. Hello Barriss."

Barella's eyes narrowed as she studied him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka's former Master. Who are you?"

"My name is Barella Offee. I am Barriss's sister."

"I see. It's nice to meet you, Barella. But I actually came to talk to Barriss and Ahsoka."

"Of course," Barella said, "I'll just get back to work on the guest house then."

She nodded politely, and turned and walked away.

"It's nice to see you again, Anakin. What are you doing here?"  
"I come not as your friend, but as a representative of the Jedi Order. They selected me because I was a common friend of both of you."

Ahsoka slipped her hand into mine.

"They know you have been reunited. Right now they do not mind. Right now, they have bigger problems. I am to escort you back to Coruscant as soon as possible."

"What? Anakin, we don't want to get involved in anything right now. We have an infant daughter and we just want to raise a family in peace."

"I know, Ahsoka. And I wish I didn't have to contact you about it. But I wasn't given a choice. As of now, you are officially reinstated as Jedi and restored to your former ranks of Padawan and Knight, respectively, at least for the time being. I don't know how long it will last, or even if it will last beyond your aid in the coming troubles."

I frowned.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, Barriss," he said, trying to reassure me.

"I wonder if this has something to do with those would-be assassins on Coruscant?"  
"What? Someone tried to kill you?"  
"Yes. That's why we're here, in the middle of nowhere, rather than our apartment on Coruscant."

"Fine," Ahsoka grumbled, "I supposed it won't hurt anything to investigate the situation. We'll come to Coruscant. Barella, will you watch Karlia while we're away?"

"Sure. I'll watch her. Thank you for trusting me with her."

"No problem. I can tell you're no threat to me, Barriss or Karlia," Ahsoka informed her. "Let's go. Can't keep the council waiting, can we," she added with disdain in her voice, and sarcasm practically dripping from the words.


	6. Chapter 6

**POV: Ahsoka Tano-Offee**

I felt a twinge of nervousness as we landed near the Jedi Temple. After all, we were returning to the temple for the first time since we had been banished. As if sensing my fear, Barriss reached over and squeezed my hand.

"It'll be okay, Ahsoka. They asked for our help. They're not going to do anything that would compromise our aiding them."

"That makes sense, but I just can't shake the feeling that there's something off about our being summoned and given back our ranks."

We walked off the ship and entered the temple.

"Padawan Tano. Knight Offee. The Council has been waiting for you," Master Secura said.

We walked to the doors of the council chambers, but before we went in, I hesitated. Barriss grabbed my hand reassuringly, then kissed me gently for a few seconds.  
"We should probably go in," she said with a faint smile on her lips.

We entered, bowing to the council.

"Knight Offee, Padawan Tano. An idea, do you have, of why we have called you here today?"

"None, Master Yoda. Master Skywalker said that it was urgent and that the Republic needed all the help they could get, but beyond that he wouldn't say," Barriss said.

"There has been an attack on Coruscant. We fought them off, but it was costly. Hundreds of clones perished during the battle. Our attackers had ships that seemed to be alive. We barely fought them off, and it is the belief of this council that we only defeated them because of how small the attack force was. It was only one squadron of fighters, and yet they decimated the first three waves of our own ships that we sent out to fight them off before the fourth wave was successful. They were launching what seemed to be enormous chunks of magma, and they had a device that summoned small black holes which absorbed our lasers and torpedoes."

"I've never heard of such a thing."  
"Believe, we do, that this was a scouting party for a larger invasion. If correct, we are, we will need all the help we can get. As such, we have restored you to your ranks as Jedi. Due to Master Skywalker having been assigned a Padawan after your being banished, Padawan Tano will be assigned to Master Secura for the time being. Dismissed, you are. Padawan Tano, report to Master Secura for further instructions, you should."

I nodded respectfully.  
"Yes, Master Yoda."

When we walked outside the council chambers, three Jedi were waiting for us. One was Anakin, one was Sharli, and the third was Master Secura.

"Padawan Tano. Knight Offee," the Rutian Twi'lek offered in greeting.

"Actually, Master Secura, my last name's Tano-Offee now that we're married."

"I see. My apologies. Just so you know, I tried to prevent you two from being expelled and separated."

"Thank you, Master Secura. I appreciate it, even if you failed."

"Please, call me Aayla. I want you to be comfortable around me. I suspect that calling me Master Secura might make you uncomfortable."

"Alright. Aayla it is then, Master. May I ask you something?"  
"Sure. What is it?"

"Our ranks. They were restored. I was just wondering, do you happen to know if we're going to be expelled again, after this conflict is over?"

"That's...it's not determined for certain. I believe that there is a test that will determine if you will or not. I think it depends on how well you do in this conflict, and also there may be a vote among the council to help determine as well. If it comes to that, I'll put in a good word for you, and I think Master Fisto would support you as well. At least, if I ask him to, he will."

"Thank you, Master Secura."

"Not a problem, Ahsoka. Anyway, we should probably get down to business."

"Certainly. That's a good idea."  
"In addition to the attack on Coruscant, which alerted us to the problem, an outpost on Ryloth was found destroyed. We just assumed it was pirates or something minor like that, so we didn't investigate beyond sending a squad of troopers down. That was a week ago today. The squad commander was supposed to report in on the investigation today, and didn't show up. We sent a transport down with a science crew and another squad of troops. They made it to the surface and reported in. The clones were dead, and there was just a massive crater where the outpost had been. The crater hadn't been there at first, but the buildings were destroyed and some were burning. Now, there's just a massive crater. We're all going there. Me, you, Knight Offee, Master Skywalker, and Padawan Ren."

"I see. May I ask why we need two Padawans, two Masters, and a Knight on the scene?"

"I don't question my orders, Ahsoka. I was told by Master Yoda to take you, Master Skywalker, Padawan Ren, and Knight Offee to the planet Ryloth to investigate the destruction of the outpost. Anyway, we're taking the Resolute to Ryloth."

We climbed in a shuttle and flew up to the Venator. We docked in, and set a course for Ryloth.


	7. Chapter 7

**POV: Barriss Offee**

When we exited the shuttle from the Resolute to Ryloth's surface right in visual range of where the outpost used to be, I was amazed and horrified by the amount of destruction, and I couldn't understand just what weapon could do that much damage. There were two buildings that had obviously been blasted in half, on either side of a giant crater, which was littered with twisted, scorched, and blackened metal.  
"What kind of weapon could do this?"

"I have no idea, Barriss," my wife said, "I've never seen anything quite like this."

"This is connected to the attack on Coruscant," Aayla said, "or at least whatever weapon blasted this crater. These scorched lines in the sand are identical to ones we found in the buildings destroyed by the attack on Coruscant. None of the ships that attacked Coruscant did this much damage to any section of the city, but this is definitely the same type of weapon, just on a larger scale."

"Right. Where's the science team," Sharli asked, "they might have found something helpful."

"Yes, perhaps. I don't know where they are though. They should be camped right here, around the crater. That's where they said they'd be focusing their search, because it's the center of the outpost, and only two buildings survived the attack, and not completely unscathed," the Twi'lek said.

"Help me," a weak voice groaned out.

"What was that?"

"There's someone hurt."  
I followed the voice, and found a man impaled on a spear of metal.

"What happened?"

"I'm a member of the science team, from the Galactic Republic _MedStar_ -class frigate, out of Kaliida Shoals Medical Center, near Naboo. We were dispatched," he gasped, "to locate and transport any known survivors of the attack on the Ryloth outpost to the center, and also investigate what had happened while we were looking for survivors. When we got here, everyone was dead. Well, or so we thought. We found quite a lot of clones and various officers dead, and then we were attacked. Gods, those things were hideous. They were mutilated, horrendously, and they came down in ships that looked like...giant worms. The ships...they looked organic."

"Definitely the same origin as the ones that attacked Coruscant," Aayla mused.

"Yes, as far as I can tell, you're right. Can we help him?"  
"Maybe. His wounds may be too severe, though. He'll have a chance if we move quickly. Barriss, you're a healer, right?"  
"Yes."

"Right. If we get him off the spike, then Barriss heals him, he may survive."

But before we could initiate our plan to save him, my gut screamed danger. I leapt, slamming into Ahsoka and knocking her aside. Aayla, Anakin and Sharli scattered apart at the same time, narrowly avoiding a massive chunk of glowing rock that slammed down into the ground next to us. I rolled to my feet, igniting my lightsaber. I hurled it, slashing a chunk out of the strange looking starfighter's purple flesh. I tapped into the Force, attempting to sense the pilot to get an advantage, but instead of sensing a presence, I felt a strange void in the Force.  
"I can't sense them in the Force!"

I caught my lightsaber, and then reached out with the Force, thinking that just perhaps I could pull the ship down, but I couldn't. So instead I summoned up a wall of the Force above the ship, then pulled the wall down, slamming into the fighter and slamming it to the ground. I leapt, and somersaulted, landing on the cockpit. My lightsaber slashed through the cockpit, then I beheaded the pilot with my blade.

"Keep the fighter intact if you can. We should study it. See just how it is these ships function."

I nodded.

"General Offee to Resolute. Come in, Resolute. We have a wrecked ship we wish extracted from the surface of Ryloth."

"Understood, General. We'll extract it as soon as we can. Though right now, we could use some help ourselves. We're under attack."

I closed the comm.

"We need to get up to the Resolute. They're under attack and need our help."

We ran into the shuttle and reentered the Resolute, dodging weapons fire from the living attack ships. We climbed into our fighters and flew out.


	8. Chapter 8

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

I opened fire with my laser cannons. As I expected, the living fighter I was firing on fired one of its miniature black holes, absorbing my shots.  
"I've got an idea," Aayla's voice came through the intercom, "they might not be able to absorb two bursts of weapons fire at the same time. Ahsoka, stay in front. When I tell you to, you open fire with your lasers. Once that ship absorbs your blasts, I'll start firing, but you'll keep firing until my shots hit and destroy it. If we're lucky, they won't be able to absorb all the shots and we'll be able to defeat them easily."

"Roger that, Master."  
"Fire on my mark. Ready, aim, and fire!"

I squeezed off a steady stream of shots, and as I expected, my target once again absorbed my shots. Aayla started firing, her lasers shredding the enemy craft from the rear as I kept its shield busy with my own blasts. The fighter exploded, chunks of molten debris flying away from it.  
"Nice work, Ahsoka. I wasn't sure that would be successful, but now we know that works."

A ball of molten slag clipped my fighter, bouncing me.  
"I've been hit!"  
I ran a diagnostic, and found it was only minor damage. I spun and opened fire on my attacker, only to have my blasts absorbed. Sharli flew overhead, doing a barrel roll, and opening fire. Her shots tore the fighter apart.

"Thanks, Sharli," I called into the intercom.  
"No big deal, Ahsoka!"

My radar beeped out a collision alert. I glanced down, and my eyes widened.  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Master, we're in serious trouble up here."

"What?"  
"We've got Separatist ships incoming. Fortunately, they seem to be firing on these living ships too, so they're not allies, but we're still in trouble. The living ships by themselves were overwhelming us, but now that there's Separatists as well... Our fight just got a lot harder," I said.

A vulture droid fired on me, and I spun my ship around, unleashing a salvo of laser-fire that blew it apart. A Hyena bomber flew over the Resolute and dropped a proton bomb on the cruiser before being blown to pieces by the Resolute's turbolasers. A ship faded into vision over the Separatist flagship and fired a pair of proton torpedoes that detonated harmlessly against the ship's shields. The stealth ship faded out again, then reappeared a short distance away from the enemy cruiser as it unleashed a salvo of laser cannonfire that tore apart a squadron of vulture droids which had flown right by it, unaware of its presence until it appeared and fired on them. It fired an anti-aircraft cannon blast that struck the Separatist frigate's side, absorbed by the cruiser's shields. The frigate returned fire with a burst from its point-defense laser cannons that narrowly missed the stealth ship as it reengaged its cloaking device and jumped away from the frigate. I opened fire, shredding one of the living starfighters with a burst from my fighter's laser cannons. A small cruiser made of the same material as the fighters opened fire on me with its cannons, sending two blasts of molten slag at my ship. I destroyed them with my laser cannons, then barrel rolled out of the way in case it fired again. Several more Venator star destroyers appeared from hyperspace, and automatically opened fire on the two fleets of enemy craft. The small cruiser that had fired on me exploded under a concentrated barrage of cannonfire from two of the star destroyers. A larger, but still fairly small enemy cruiser unleashed a barrage of molten slag at our reinforcements, blasts punching into a ship's shields.


	9. Chapter 9

**POV: Barriss Offee**

The Separatist ships were easily destroyed, overwhelmed by the fact that two fleets were firing on them at the same time. The small fleet of organic ships was holding steady, though. But even that soon ended when a second fleet of star destroyers arrived to bolster us. The organic ships were torn to pieces by the combined forces of the Resolute, and the other two fleets of star destroyers, as well as the cruisers' respective complement of support ships all firing on them. We flew into the hangar bay of the damaged Resolute.  
"Those ships. I've never seen anything like them. I never heard of organic ships."

"I've heard of organic ships, but the one I heard of was nothing like these. It had no weapons, no armor, and minimal shielding. It was this tiny little ship called the _Jabitha._ Me and Obi-Wan used it for a while, until it was destroyed in the Second Battle of Zonama Sekot. Zonama Sekot was a sentient planet capable of moving through space on its own. I wonder...when Obi-Wan and I were on Zonama Sekot, we heard talk of a destroyed planet, called Yuuzhan'tar. It was destroyed in an ancient civil war between its people, but Yuuzhan'tar was sentient as well," Anakin said.  
"So?"

"Also, the race of natives who fought each other in the war, they were stripped of the Force. Which would explain why we couldn't sense them in the Force while we were battling them. Their galaxy was mostly destroyed by the fighting, I believe we were told. If their galaxy was uninhabitable, that would explain why they're here. I think we're fighting the Yuuzhan Vong. I believe that's what the citizens of Zonama Sekot informed us they were called."  
I felt a brief twinge of pity in my stomach for them, because they had lost their galaxy.  
"I think maybe the only reason they're here is to find a place to live. I wonder if there's a way to arrange for us to coexist peacefully with them," Anakin went on.  
"I doubt that," Ahsoka said, "you saw the way they fought. They didn't hesitate to attack."

"I know, but if they're just desperate for a place to call home, they would be willing to kill for it, right?"

While we were talking, we had reached the bridge of the Resolute.

Several more Yuuzhan Vong warships appeared, and we were suddenly rocked by several powerful impacts. I heard the rumble of turbolasers firing as the Resolute returned fire on the living ships, to no avail.

"Our shields are down to 50 percent, admiral Yularen."

"Set course for Coruscant and let's get out of here," Yularen ordered, then the Resolute jumped to hyperspace.

"So, what do we know about the Yuuzhan Vong?"  
"Not much, I'm afraid. Their homeworld was destroyed, as with much of their galaxy, forcing them to seek out a new home. I feel sorry for them, sort of," Anakin said.

"Yes, I do too," Sharli said, "but I won't object to killing them. They attacked first."

"That's the right attitude to have, Sharli," Anakin said, putting his hand on the Twi'lek's shoulder.

"I still can't shake the feeling we should try to help them."


	10. Chapter 10

**POV: Ahsoka Tano-Offee**

I dodged under a Yuuzhan Vong's staff, and stabbed at its chest with one of my lightsabers. My blade pierced the alien's chest, killing him. In the pause between warriors rushing me, I stole a glance at Barriss as she fought back another Vong soldier. She was wearing a black tube top, similar to the red one I had worn when I first arrived at Christophsis. Sweat clung to her exposed flesh, and I could tell that her top was sticking to her from sweat. Her tight black pants, which showed off all the curves of her body from the waist down were glistening wet with sweat, as was her black hair. Even in the thick of battle, the outfit was arousing.  
"Ahsoka! Quit staring at me and help me out here!"

"Sorry," I called to my wife, "Didn't mean to stare. I'll be right there!"

I jumped, landing directly behind her. I leapt, twirling through the air and over her, coming down in front of the lunging soldier. I stabbed him through the chest with one of my lightsabers, before pulling my blade out and neatly severing his head in a clean stroke. I was assailed by the smell of burning flesh as I pulled back and prepared to charge the line of soldiers.  
"Ready, Barriss? We charge on my mark. One...two...three...CHARGE!"

I leapt, flipping through the air and coming down ahead of Barriss. One of my lightsabers was knocked away from me by a Vong's staff. I took my remaining blade in both hands and drove him back with a flurry of blows that first severed the head of his staff, then sliced open his chest. I called my lightsaber back with the Force. I summoned a wall of the Force above the soldiers, and shouted at Barriss.  
"Barriss. Back away from the line!"  
She obeyed, realizing what I was about to do, and I dropped the wall of power on the line of soldiers, crushing them and killing them instantly. The line of soldiers behind the fallen troops continued advancing, at a faster pace than the first line, attempting to get close enough I couldn't crush them without crushing myself and Barriss. A V-19 Torrent flew overhead, laser cannons blazing. The line of Yuuzhan Vong was shredded. The survivors retreated, but then were killed in a swift ambush by Anakin, Aayla and Sharli, who sliced through them with little effort.

"Good work, both of you."

"Thank you, Master Secura."

* * *

Several hours later, back on the _Twilight II_ , I had a chance to act on the desire that had been building in me all day. I pressed Barriss up against the wall and kissed her roughly on the mouth. She deepened the kiss, putting her hands on my back. She picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around hers as we continued kissing while she carried me. She laid me down on a bunk, and kissed my neck, then then her kisses traveled lower and lower, until she licked my stomach, just above my waist. She sucked on the skin of my stomach, sending a shiver of pleasure up my spine. She kissed her way down to my now-wet slit and began licking it. I let out a moan as she licked it, then bit it gently. As she sucked on the skin between her teeth, I moaned. After a moment, she stopped sucking and began pumping a single pale-green finger in and out of my wet slit.

"AH! AH YES!"

As I felt myself coming closer to orgasm, she stopped finger-fucking me, and went back to licking. She began to lick furiously, and I screamed.

"AH YES! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! OH YES! RIGHT FUCKING THERE! SHIT, I'M CUMMING!"

I cummed in her mouth. She sat up, and kissed me again. I could taste my cum in her mouth, but then she broke the kiss, and spoke.  
"My turn," she said seductively.

I kissed her as I stood up. She laid on the bed, and I kissed her on the mouth before kissing her neck, and leaving a trail of kisses and bites down her pale green skin. I licked her wet slit, and she moaned. I began to suck on the delicate skin of her slit, and she gasped. I began to lick, harder and faster every second, and she gasped.  
"AH YES! GOD RIGHT THERE! FUCK, THAT FEELS AMAZING! DON'T STOP! DON'T EVER FUCKING STOP! GOD YES, I'M CUMMING!"

Her cum filled my mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

**POV: Barriss Offee**

A spike of pain went through my skull, and my knees gave out, causing me to collapse to the floor. Beside me, I saw Ahsoka dropping to her knees as well, holding her head. The pain and weakness of the knees faded away just as quickly as it had come, and we stood up.  
"What the hell was that?"  
"I have no idea. Master Secura, can you do us a favor?"

"What?"  
"We need to go to Dantooine. Our daughter's there, and I fear that something happened to her. And that that's why that migraine and weak-knee attack just happened. But we can't just go to Dantooine. We need someone to cover for us while we're there."  
"Certainly. I'll take you there, and I'll cover for you with the Council."  
"Thank you, Master Secura."

* * *

 _The Next Day at Dantooine..._

"Where's Karlia?"  
"She's sleeping, Barriss."  
"Is she okay?"  
"Yes, or she seems to be now, at least. She...had an accident yesterday. The accident revealed that she's Force sensitive," Barella said, "she was in her crib, and she floated out of the crib, on her own, before she fell to the floor outside the crib."

"Did it hurt her?"

"No. I checked, but I don't think anything's wrong. You're welcome to check. I know Barriss is a healer, so..."

Ahsoka slipped her hand into mine, and we walked inside. As Barella had said, Karlia was sleeping peacefully in her crib, and I could see her tiny chest moving. I picked her up gently, and then tapped into the Force, a wave of healing energy sweeping across her to mend any unseen wounds from her accident. While I was tapping the Force, I felt the signature void in the Force I had come to attribute to the Yuuzhan Vong.  
"Shit. The Yuuzhan Vong are here. Barella, get out of here. Take Karlia and go. We'll fight the Vong. If we don't make it...if you're left to raise her, tell her, when you believe she's ready, that her parents died to save her. Take good care of her, Barella."

"I will, Barriss. But I have faith that you'll both survive."  
"You've never seen the Yuuzhan Vong before. There is a good chance we won't. Now get out of here!"

"Fine. But once Karlia's safe, I'm coming back for you two, understood?"  
"No. Don't. It's too dangerous. It's bad enough she might not have her parents, she should at least have an aunt to take care of her."

Barella first pulled on her backpack, then let her transformation occur, and she melted down into a massive gray and white wolf with a backpack on her back.

 _Put Karlia inside the backpack. I'll get her out of here,_ Barella said in my head, staring at me with her green eyes.

I obeyed, and Barella loped away through the tall grass. Ahsoka and I activated our lightsabers, and walked outside. By the time the Yuuzhan Vong transports had landed, Barella was out of sight, likely bounding to safety. I stared in the direction she had gone, and then a tall, green-clad figure appeared, rising from the ground with its back turned. I could see a pack on the figure's back, so I could tell it was Barella. The figure started running as we got the Vong soldiers' attention. They advanced on us, and we stood back to back.  
"Ready, Ahsoka?"

She nodded.  
"Yes."

 **Don't you just love cliffhangers? I do! Hence why I put one in. And yet again, do I still have to say it, Barella does not belong to me, but rather MJ's Angel, who wrote Barriss's Secrets, a wonderful story, and one of the first stories I read on Fanfiction. I have read that story several dozen times by now, probably.**


	12. Chapter 12

**POV: Ahsoka Tano-Offee**

I slashed a soldier's legs out from under him with one lightsaber's blade, then drove my other lightsaber through his shoulder. I slammed the hilt of one lightsaber into his face, then put both lightsabers in an x, one on either side of his neck. I pulled my weapons together, slicing his head off. Barriss kicked a soldier in the chest, knocking him back, then wrapped her arm around his neck and stabbed him through the back with her lightsaber. She parried a staff, and stabbed the Yuuzhan Vong in the chest. A Vong hurled an object at me and I slashed it into four parts with my lightsabers. The blunt end of a staff struck Barriss in the stomach, stunning her. She dropped her blades.

"Bow before us, Infidel!"

"Barriss!"

I lunged, slashing her foe in two with a quick flurry of slashes from my lightsaber. Something heavy slammed into my back, knocking me to the ground. As I turned, climbing first to my knees, I was struck in the face with the blunt end of a staff. Barriss's lightsaber emerged from the Vong's back, killing him instantly. She helped me to my feet, and I unleashed a wave of the Force that knocked back the advancing Vong.

"There's too many of them. I don't think we can handle them by ourselves," I said.

"No, but I'm still glad we sent Barella and Karlia out of here. Though, I do wish somebody was here to help us."

A ship flew overhead, blaster cannons blazing. The blasterfire from the original pass decimated one line of the Vong, before the ship flew off towards the horizon. The ship then turned around and flew back overhead before landing next to us. An unfamiliar voice called out, and I could barely hear it over the repeated crack of a blaster rifle.

"Get onboard! Both of you!"  
We ran to the ship, and entered. The person who had spoken was a tall human woman with red hair. She held a long-barreled blaster rifle in both hands. She took aim, and fired, killing a Yuuzhan Vong soldier. We took off, and I pinned the woman against the wall, my elbow in her throat. Barriss took her rifle.

"Who are you? Why are you helping us?"

"My name is Samantha Andorsa. I'm a mercenary. I'm helping you, because a woman who have I done business with in the past called me and said that her sister and her sister's wife needed assistance. She said that she'd pay me soon, but not in advance of the job."

As we flew towards safety, the ship rocked, and the mercenary swore.  
"Damn it! We're hit. The primary left engine is gone, and the primary right engine is on fire."

Another Yuuzhan Vong shot slammed heavily into the ship, and she swore again.

"Ladies, if you want to get to safety, you'll do two things. You'll return my blaster rifle, and you'll help me get the flames out on the primary engine, and you'll help me get the auxiliary engines going," she announced.

"Barriss, I think she's on our side. Give her back her rifle."  
Barriss handed the woman the rifle. But before we could go to fix the engine, a ball of magma blasted straight through the ship's center.

"We're going down!"

I barely held on as the ship spiraled downwards, blacking out as we hit the ground. When I came to, Barriss was shaking me with one hand, a concerned look on her face. Her lightsaber was held out behind her, and I could see Samantha firing her rifle.  
"Are you okay, Ahsoka?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Where are we?"  
"We're still on Dantooine. We were shot down before we could leave the planet, and the Vong are advancing on us. Samantha's holding them off with her rifle, but we have to get out of here."

My ears were ringing, and I could barely tell what my wife was saying. My vision also swam, not that I would ever tell her that, because I didn't want to worry her. I wiped blood from my face, and I could see better. There was a small stream of blood running down Barriss's face as well.

"Barriss, you're bleeding from your head. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Some Republic aid would be nice right about now, or we're screwed. Even with Samantha's help, I don't see this going well."

"Alright, ladies. I've contacted someone I know. If anyone can get us out of this mess, it's her. She's one of the best pilots, and I suspect she can evade these aliens... The...what did you call them?"  
"The Yuuzhan Vong. Samantha, I'm alright with you helping us, because I trust my sister and she's the one that hired you, but I don't know this other woman you contacted."

"Actually, you do. You've met her. I read it in the files on you two that my client gave me so I would know who you were."

"Who is she?"  
"You'll see. But please, when you see her, don't make assumptions about her based on your past with her," the red-haired woman said, "for now all you need to know about her is that she's changed from the last time you met."

"I don't like the sound of that, Barriss."

"Neither do I. But then again, we could just be looking too deep and this person is just someone who we didn't like because of her attitude, nothing more."

"Yes, I suppose that could be, but I doubt it."

My suspicions were proven right when a ship landed and a familiar Dathomirian woman walked off.


	13. Chapter 13

**POV: Barriss Offee**

I ignited my blade, and lunged at Asajj Ventress preparing to run her through. She sidestepped, grabbed my wrist, and flipped me on my back. Ahsoka lunged, igniting both blades. Asajj pushed her away with the Force, and ignited one of her lightsabers, gripping it in both hands.

"I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to help you," the Dark Jedi said, calmly.  
Ahsoka attacked with both blades flashing. Asajj deflected and dodged Ahsoka's attacks, and then pushed Ahsoka away.

"You're nothing but a lying whore! Every time we've crossed paths with you, you've tried to kill us! Why should we believe you?"  
"I vouch for her," Samantha shouted.  
"Fine. But we'll be watching you," Ahsoka growled.  
My eyes narrowed. Asajj deactivated her lightsaber.

"Let's just handle this like civilized people, shall we," Samantha said, "Ahsoka, Barriss, I understand your reaction to her. I read your files. Asajj, you handled this well. You didn't attack, merely defended. But we have a bigger problem. The Yuuzhan Vong. We have to get out of here."

"Samantha, I'm sorry about your ship."

"No big deal. It's my 5th ship."

My hand rested calmly on the hilt of my lightsaber, and we walked inside Ventress's ship. We flew off, escaping Dantooine and jumping to hyperspace. Asajj walked back.

"I'm sorry for the things I've done to you two," she said, "and I want to make amends for my actions. I'm trying to turn over a new leaf and be a better person than I was, but I understand if you still don't trust me. I hope that you will come to trust me, in time."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"I can understand your reactions."

The ship rocked. We were pulled out of hyperspace, and Asajj swore. She climbed into the cockpit, and shouted.  
"Strap in, this could be rough. We've entered an asteroid field, and those living ships are all over the place!"

"Those are no asteroids. Those are all Yuuzhan Vong ships!"

"We have to get out of here. If we just dropped into a fleet, we're in trouble."

"Ahsoka, Barriss, get to the gunnery controls. Samantha, keep an eye on the engines," Asajj ordered from the cockpit.

We climbed into our positions, and I aimed the ship's blasters. I opened fire, shredding one of the living ships that looked like an asteroid before it could get its shield up.  
"We're not staying to fight. We're just blasting our way out of the fleet, understood?"  
I squeezed off a burst, managing to catch one of the Vong starfighters from behind and ripping it open. I felt the ship rock.  
"Torpedoes away," I heard Ahsoka shout over the intercom, and one of the Yuuzhan Vong ships exploded in a spray of discolored flesh.

A molten ball of slag flew past the turret I was using, and I blasted it out of the sky with the cannon, a quad gun. The turret window suddenly shifted, and I realized we were now flying upside down. I fired on one of the Yuuzhan Vong capital ships, only to have my shots absorbed by the living cruiser's projected black hole.

"I hate these things."

A small fleet of Venator star destroyers dropped from hyperspace, turbolasers immediately finding targets and blazing away. Several hundred Yuuzhan Vong fighters and smaller ships were consumed in the opening shots from the Republic cruisers.  
"Need a hand?"  
Both _Twilight_ and _Twilight II_ exited the lead Venator at the same time. Among the void of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet, I could sense Anakin, Barella and Sharli. _Twilight_ opened fire with its three heavy blasters and one laser cannon, blasts absorbed by a Yuuzhan Vong cruiser's shield. The freighter pulled a maneuver that I only knew one person who would try it. The freighter's pilot started flying straight towards an enemy cruiser with several Yuuzhan Vong fighters behind them, on a collision course, then pulled up at the very last moment, causing the other ships to crash into the cruiser and exploded. I realized Anakin and Sharli were in the freighter, meaning Barella was likely in _Twilight II_. Barella brought the nimble yacht into a looping roll, and opened fire with its four quad laser cannons, which I had had installed specifically for fighting the Yuuzhan Vong. A V-19 Torrent exploded, Barella's shots having struck it in the engines. I could sense Barella's frustration through the Force. She opened fire again, and this time her shots found their target, only to be absorbed by the fighter's defenses. A new fleet dropped from hyperspace. The newcomers were a rag-tag fleet, consisting of some ships that appeared to be of Separatist origin, and some that appeared to be decommissioned Republic ships as well. The lead ship appeared to be one of the old Lucrehulk battleships like the one present at the Battle of Naboo. It was painted green and orange, and the assorted smaller ships were clustered tightly around it, as if to protect it. The other ships around it had the same color scheme painted on them as well. The Lucrehulk's quad turbolasers opened fire, and the Yuuzhan Vong fighters flying towards it were decimated, unable to redirect their black holes to protect them from the new threat. Green and orange Vulture droids flew out of it as a swarm, flying towards the Yuuzhan Vong command ship. One of them fired a concussion missile that was absorbed by the Vong ship's shield. Several yellow and chrome fighters exited the Lucrehulk, firing their twin laser cannons. One of them exploded in a blossom of flame when a ball of molten slag from a Yuuzhan Vong's cannon struck its engine, causing it to ignite. A Vulture droid exploded, struck head on by a blast from a Yuuzhan Vong fighter.

"Oh. Come on," I exclaimed slapping the wall of the gunnery pod, "I feel like we should stay here and help out."

One of the Naboo fighters fired a pair of torpedoes that destroyed one of the asteroid-like ships in a blast of energy. Our ship rocked briefly, clipped by a chunk of magma.


	14. Chapter 14

**POV: Ahsoka Tano-Offee**

One of the cruisers we were helping exploded in a ripple of flames and twisted, molten metal. I could see escape pods jettisoning out, so I knew someone had survived. The Lucrehulk command ship took in the escape pods, as it fired on a Yuuzhan Vong battleship with its forward quad turbolasers. The Yuuzhan Vong ship exploded under the bombardment, as the shots also swept across the organic fighters surrounding it and shredded them as well. The surviving organic ships fled, several more destroyed by shots from our allies.  
Two weeks passed after that fight, and we heard nothing of the Yuuzhan Vong. Then a report came in, that the Yuuzhan Vong had left a message saying they were leaving the galaxy at least temporarily. We were recalled to Coruscant and then summoned before the council.  
"Padawan Tano-Offee," Master Windu said, "in light of your service during our battle with the Yuuzhan Vong, you are to be officially pardoned for your...violations of the Jedi Code. You are also to be raised to the rank of Jedi Knight. In addition, you are allowed to be together, and you are to be granted a small fleet of CR70 corvettes for your use."

"Thank you, Master Windu."

"You are dismissed."  
We walked outside and my wife smiled at me.  
"Wow, that was unexpected. Not only are we allowed back into the Order, we are allowed to be together, and they're raising you to Jedi Knight. That's amazing."

I nodded, tears of joy prickling at my eyes. I squeezed my wife's hand gently, and she looked over at me.  
"Ahsoka, you look like you are about to cry," she said.

"Tears of joy," I said, "Barriss, you have to understand. Before you, the Jedi were my whole life. I've been a Jedi for almost my entire life, so to be back after being stripped of my rank...I'm overjoyed. Though, even if they didn't, I'd still be happy, just being with you," I added.

She kissed me softly on the lips, and after a moment, Anakin approached us, clearing his throat.  
"I heard you two are back for good. And that you are becoming a Knight, Ahsoka. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Anakin. I have to admit, I never thought they'd allow us back, much less raise me to Knight."  
"Well, you actually had a good deal of support in the council. Only Master Windu voted against you. But I did do something to support. Obi-Wan and I went around, trying to convince council members to help you."

"Thank you, Anakin. I greatly appreciate it."


	15. Chapter 15

**POV: Barriss Offee**

I stood on the command deck of the corvette which served as the flagship for the fleet that served underneath Ahsoka and I.

"Fire all forward batteries on my mark," I ordered calmly.

We were assigned to destroy a pirate outpost in the Outer Rim.  
"Captain Offee, there are no life signs on the station."

"Lieutenant, we have our orders. We'll destroy this outpost. Prepare to fire."

A moment later, I nodded at Ahsoka.

"Ready. Fire."

Just as we opened fire on the seemingly unprotected base, a wall of glimmering black material appeared between us and the structure. Our shots splashed harmlessly against it.

"Lieutenant, scan that wall. Find out what it is."

We began a scan, and then a voice rang out through the bridge.  
" _This is an unprovoked attack that will cause a war. We will declare war on you and all your allies. And do not believe you have a chance of winning,"_ The voice said.

"We are representatives of the Galactic Republic. We did not come to cause a war. We were dispatched to eliminate a dangerous pirate operation based out of this outpost. We were unaware that there was anyone else present. You have our apologies. I am Jedi Knight Barriss Offee and this is Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano," I said, gesturing at Ahsoka and leaving off my name from Ahsoka's, just because we didn't know what the people on the other vessel thought about same sex marriages, "we came only to destroy the pirates."  
" _We've been here a couple of days. We drove out pirates when we arrived. Either your information was out of date, and your superiors didn't know we were here, you were lied to, or you lied. I am, however inclined to believe that your information was out of date, Jedi, as I know that Jedi would sense deceit, and that they have a policy not to lie unless a mission demands it. I trust your word, Jedi Knight Barriss Offee,"_ the rich, melodious voice said through our intercom.

"My sincerest apologies if this is offensive, but who are you? From what planet do you hail?"

" _We hail from the planet Pluto, in a galaxy known to all but our own, as the Milky Way. To us, our galaxy is called Strendor-Halh. Of what race are you, Jedi Knight Barriss Offee? I have seen your race before, however I cannot think of the name. And what race is your wife Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano-Offee? Don't act so surprised. We know much."_

I was surprised that the entity behind the voice had seen right through our attempt to be non-obvious in that we were married.

"I am a Mirialan, from the planet Mirial, in the Outer Rim. Ahsoka is a Togruta, native to the planet Shili. May I ask how you figured us out?"

"That is a secret of our race, I'm afraid."

"Would you do us the honor of showing your faces to us? We prefer to be able to look the people we are speaking with in the eyes," I said carefully, not wishing to offend them.

A bubble of energy appeared in the center of the bridge, with a furry face in the middle. It had what resembled Lekku, but with fur akin to that of a Wookiee, though thinner, and pale blue skin underneath the thin silver fur. The alien had piercing green eyes.

" _Now you have seen my face, Jedi Knights Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano-Offee. You must now come aboard, for a proper Plutonian greeting."_

Before I could protest, the bubble of energy expanded, the face vanishing, and enveloped us. When the blinding light faded, we were onboard the strange vessel surrounded by the aliens.


	16. Chapter 16

**POV: Ahsoka Tano-Offee**

My hands discreetly dropped to the hilts of my lightsabers as the alien we had spoken with approached.

"My name is Sharij. I am the captain of this vessel," the alien said, "this vessel is the Sanuga."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Barriss said politely, "You already know me, and my wife. I'm Barriss Offee, and this is Ahsoka Tano-Offee."  
We shook hands with the captain, and he nodded.

"It's great to make first contact with a species so...advanced and refined. I've never seen anything like the design of this ship."

The ship practically radiated the Force, a stark contrast to the Yuuzhan Vong ships we had encountered recently, and it was also a lot more than I was used to feeling in one specific place.  
"Might I ask, how does the Sanuga function?"  
"Knight Ahsoka, no offense, but that is a secret of the Plutonians. I'm sorry, but it would be treason to my race to tell you. I can however say that we are greatly attuned to the Force, hence why you can no doubt sense more of the Force than you are used to in one place. Our attunement to the Force is part of how the Sanuga functions, but that is all I can say on that matter. What else would you like to know?"  
Suddenly the Sanuga rocked and an alarm blared.

"Both of you, go back to your ship immediately. Not meaning to offend either of you, but you would just get in the way."

Before we could protest, the blinding light enveloped us again, and when it faded, we were back on our flagship. Slots suddenly opened up in the Sanuga's side, and cannons slid out. After a moment, when the cannons were locked into place, they opened fire, the blasts striking a massive triangular black cruiser that was hovering above us.

"All batteries, open fire on that triangular ship."

I heard the thundering pulse of our ship's guns as they blazed away, blasts harmlessly splashing against the cruiser's shields.


End file.
